wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noggin Tape (October 29, 2004)/@comment-99.248.169.6-20180704155115
Welcome to the New York City (Lisa Goes To The TOY-R-US)/ Corduroy The Mystery of the Zoo/ Corduroy First Springtime (Pilot) - October 06,1997 Lost and Found/Going Up to the Sky High to Flies - August 21,2000 Corduroy Goes to Sleep Bed/Soap Flakes - August 21, 2000 Ice Dream/Special Delivery - August 21, 2000 Flight of Fancy/1+1=2 - August 25, 2000 Ship's Ahoy/Help Wanted - August 25, 2000 Spring Cleaning Day/Corduroy Favorite Music - August 28, 2000 Cute as a Button/Sleep Tight - August 28, 2000 Tooth Ache/Mop Top - August 28, 2000 Art Smart/A Hot Day in the World (It's A Summertime) - August 28, 2000 1x10 - Whats Mine it's Yours (Be Good to Sharing with all of to your Friends if i when to all the Rules yours Manners)/Say Cheese - October 02, 2000 Once, Twice, Ice/Sticks and Stones - October 06, 2000 Super Duper Market/Party Plans - October 09, 2000 Finders Keepers/Between the Covers - October 13, 2000 Corduroy First Day the Goes To Hazelnut High School/Corduroy Something It's Just like a Bugs Insects - October 16, 2000 Lisa's Got a Frog and the Bird/The Great Zebra Race - October 20, 2000 Corduroy Goes to Underground Mall/The Good, The Bad and the Cowboy Corduroy - October 20, 2000 Lisa And The Corduroy Beast/Buckaroo in Aprils food- October 23, 2000 Corduroy Goes to Summer Day Camp Out/Hide and Go Seek - October 23, 2000 1x20 - What Does Corduroy Need/Corduroy's New Friend (at the bake sale) - October 27, 2000 1x21 - What Time Is It for Corduroy/Corduroy's Halloween Party - 0ctober 31,2000 4x01 - Welcome to the New Camp Car Home (Happy Best Friends Day For Little Bill and Monty First Day at Surprise Party) - Mon,Aug 04,2003 4x30 - Corduroy Last Day of Hazelnut High School/Buckaroo has a Big hurt Itch poison ivy (Little Bill Brought a new back scratcher) Friday, Oct 24,2003 4x31 - Goodbye Lisa and Moppy, good-bye Wedding Graduation party.Good luck, well miss you/The Gift of The Last Cheese Filet-o-Fish is the Best Day Ever (This Is Your a New Big Prizes to Your a Happy Harvest Diwali New Year Eve for Corduroy),(Last Episode Series Finale) Friday, Oct 31,2003 4x31 - /The Last Day of Hilltop School (Goodbye Timothy Well Miss You),(Last Episode Series Finale) Friday, Oct 31,2003 Teletubbies Tracy Ryan as La La Disney's House of Mouse Animation | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - January 01,2001 - May 13,2005 Russell Means as ''' '''Harrison Chad as Oliver Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Nala Sebastian Arcelus as Simba Jeff Bennett as Zazu Brooke Shields as Esmeralda Vanessa Marshall as Pocahontas Donald Burda as John Smith Thomas Chif Fu as General Li Brooke Shields as Namoka Namontack Kocoum Clancy Brown as Razoul Earl Boen as Dabney Coleman as Hakim Fred Tatasciore as Fazal Samuel L. Jackson as Fa Zhou Scott Weinger as Shang (vocal Impression Speaking voice of BD Wong) LaTanya Richardson as Fa Li June Foray as Grandma Fa Jeff Bennett as Sultan James Apaumut Fall as Erik von Detten as Aaron Michael Metchik as Lane Toran as Pauly Shore as Henry Charlie Harry Jess Harnell as Indian Chief as Indians (Disney's Peter Pan),(cameo) Tipi Tales A Matthew Broderick Moria Kelly as Robert Gulliamue as Cheech Marin as Jonathan James Taylor as Geoffrey Rush as Barry Humphries as Jermey Irons as James Cromwell as Elizabeth Perkins as Bruce Spence as Bill Hunter as Matt Weinburg as Niketa Calame as Nathan Lane as Ernie Sabella as Jonathan Freeman as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeremy Irons) Edward Hibbert as Madge Sinclair as James Earl Jones as Antonia Rey as Margaret Reed as Edward James Olmos as ' '''Nick Jr (Block) Launched January 04, 1988; 30 years ago Closed December 31, 2008; 9 years ago ' '''Nick As (Preschool Play Date) Launched January 01,2009 George Shrinks (Season 3) July 21,2003 Novemberance 21,2003 Chris Farley Born: February 14,1964 Died: December 19,1997 Teletubbies Animation | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - Monday, March 03, 1997 (USA) - Friday, February 16, 2001 Jon Abrahams as Twinky Winky Michelle Trachtenberg as Po Meredith Scott Lynn as La La Doug.E.Doug as Dispy Dee Bradley Baker as Male Trumpet Voice Donald Burba as Male Narrator Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Female Narrator Ants in Your Pants (1997-2005) Comedy | Family | Musical - December 01,1997 Paul Shaffer as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Malcolm Jamal Warner) Mel Winkler as Ernie Sabella as Neve Campbell as Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Meredith Scott Lynn as Marty Stelnick as Lickety Split Jason Hopley, Ben Deustch, Colin Penman as Janesaw, Woodchip, and Dusty 64 Zoo Lane Animation | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - Monday, February 01,1999 Bill Colgate as Nelson the Elephant (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Malcolm Jamal Warner),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mr Mole (Franklin) Garry Marshall as Nelson the Elephant Len Carlson as Boris the Bear Pauline Rennie as Georgina the Giraffe Nanci Chambers as Molly the Hippopotamus Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Tickles the Monkey Holly Hunter as Giggles the Monkey (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Susan Roman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) Corduroy Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Musical | Mystery - Monday, October 06,1997 (Pilot) - Monday, August 28,2000 - Friday, Oct 14, 2005 Starring Craig Bartlett as Admond the Monkeyman (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Brenda Fraser) Andy Dick as Edmund the Mole Diedrech Bader as Main Cast Ron Perlman as Mr Mickey Clerk (she's a breaking a 4th wall) Donovan Patton as Jiminy Cricket (she's a breaking a 4th wall) James Cromwell as Anber The Pig (she's a breaking a 4th wall) Matt Damon as Benjamin Bear (Corduroy's Brother) Stuart Stone as Adult Wally Bear David Elliot James as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Martin Clunes) David Elliot James as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Lang) David Elliot James as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Murray Cook) Hadley Kay as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Greg Page) Eric McCormack as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Anthony Field) Rick Morians as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeff Fatt) Robert Stack as Roquefort Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Cheer Bear (Corduroy's Mom),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown) Janet-Laine Green as Wish Bear Kenny Kim as Charles (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Thomas Caartoyuisys) Asa Perlman as Corduroy Alesha Morrison as Lisa Niketa Calame as Lisa Little JJ as Little Bill Camille James as Mom Diane Fabian as Rosetta Len Carlson as Buckaroo Mel Winkler as David L Lander as Freddy the Rooster Kunewa Mook as Mr Jackson The Giraffe (She's A Bossy Judge),(catchphrase: Tone-Loc as C-Bear Cole Hawkins as Monty Tyler James Williams as Bobby Zach Tyler Eisen as Andrew Alyson Court as Playful Heart Monkey (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Marla Lukofsky) Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Tugs ' ' Stumpy Flinchy Swifty, Freddy Supporting as Officer Aunt Beaples Gordon Robertson as Dick Stephen Brathwaite as Tom Fred Stinson as Stanley Frank Meschkuleit as John Pattison as Revis Murray Foster as Captain Feathersword (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Paddick) Tom Kenny as Captain Patchy Kevin Schon as Timon the Meerkat (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Stocker),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Beastley (The Care Bears Family) Danny Mann as Pumbaa The Warthog (Corduroy) Edward Hibbert as Zazu (Corduroy) Doug Stone as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Steven Wright) Jeff Bennett as Squidward (Corduroy) Steve Vinovich as General Mustache Beard Jim Carrey as Mr Joe (Fantasia) JB Smoove as Duke (Fantasia),(speaks with a an spanish accent) Eugene Levy as Jaleel White as Noah Reid as Gus William Shanter as Seth Rogen as Killjoy Margaret Chris Wiggins as Flynt John (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tom Baker) Robert Stack as Recurring Roles Jake Goldsbie as Moppy Samuel.L.Jackson as Moppy's angry madness voice or annoucer voice Joan Carolley Bill Carolley Pedro (speaks with a an spanish accent) Ms. Aunt Chao Richard Newman as Elizabeth Saunders as Bill colgate as Edgar (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Malcolm Jamal Warner),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mr Mole (Franklin) Cole Caplan as George The Little Boy Olivia Garratt as Dorothy Susan Roman as Gilbert Frank Welker as JR the Dog Lip Service The Tickler Nanci Chambers as Ms Nala the Teacher Christopher Lloyd as Prinicpal Clayton Special Guest Stars Keith Knight as Stegasaurus Madame Bouffant Fred Penner (vocal Impression Singing voice of Elton John) Bruce Cockbrun (vocal Impression Singing voice of Tim Rice) Disney's The Swan Princess May 09,1995 The Wiggles Movie Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - December 12,1997 (USA) Ernie Sebella Born: October 07,1949 Westchester County, New York City, New York, USA Paul Shaffer Born: October 28,1949 Thunderbay, Ontario, Canada Died: Aug 24,2018 Genres Rock, jazz, pop rock, Rhythm & Blues, indie pop, New wave, synthpop, Rock, pop,blue-eyed soul, hip hop, electric rap blues Occupation(s) actor, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, cartoon speak impressionist Years active - 1965-2019 Jodi Benson Born: June 21,1961 Kunewa Mook Born: October 21, 1941 Dom DeLuise as Jim Henshaw as Tenderheart Bear Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Cheer Bear/Tugs/Bedtime Bear Janet-Laine Green as Wish Bear Ash Perlman as Corduroy Bear Michelle Trachtenberg as Secret Bear (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kristin Fairlie),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Little Bear (1995) Marla Lukofsky as Playful Heart Monkey Patricia Black as Funshine Bear Terri Hawkes as Hugs Eva Almos as Friend Bear Tara Strong as Claire Kenny Kim as Charles (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Thomas Caartoyuisys) Sally and Sarah Dale Adam A Trumpet of the Swan Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Dora The Female Little Bear/Auntie Sleepy the Little Bear/Colonel Tug The Little Bear (Little Bear Cousin's) Michelle Trachtenberg as Little Bear Edie McClurg as Mother Bear Eric Nagler as Father Bear Tara Strong as Sarah Jeff Bennett as Petrie Ducky ''' '''Teacher's Pet Music By John Powell Michael Rubin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shrek (2001) Dean Wendt as Ray Lottia as Dave Thomas as Smash Mouth as Himselves Howard McGillin as Dad Michelle Nicastro as Mom Jack Palance as John Goodman as ''' '''Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Howard McGillin as Prince Cornelius Joe Lynch as Grundel Gino Conforti as Jacquimo Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle John Goodman as John Hurt as Mr. Mole Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse Kenneth Mars as King Colbert June Foray as Queen Tabitha Charo as Mrs. Toad Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother Will Ryan as Hero/Reverend Rat/The Goat Danny Mann as Mozo Loren Lester as Gringo Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit Neil Ross as Mr. Bear/Mr. Fox Tony Jay as the Cow Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug Huey Lewis as ''' '''Mulan Jason Mardsen as Max Goof Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski